A Link to the Past
by Gamerofloz
Summary: NOT A NOVELISATION! What would happen if Link from Twilight Princess got the Ocarina of Time, and then went back in time to the events of Ocarina of Time? Rated K , at this time.


**This is one of the stories in my 4A4H4G series, read them first; it will help later in the story**

A Link to The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or the whole series all together

Link was sitting in his house in Ordon, thinking about the events that had happened recently. A few months ago, Link was a ranch hand, but after King Bublin attacked, and he tried to save his friends. But was in for a lot, as he went on a grand adventure, but rather it ending the same as the one his ancestor, the Hero of Time, as was sent on a another adventure with two other heroes, to save multiple worlds. However, that was all finished, and Link finally believed he could go back to a normal life… until Princess Zelda sent a messenger to bring Link to the castle, as she had discovered something that would change Link's life forever.

"Link! Thank the Goddesses you came, I have found an artefact in the castle. It is the Ocarina of Time, the one your ancestor used to save Hyrule many years ago." Link stared in amazement at the magical instrument, as its deep blue colour mesmerized him.

"It is yours to keep, if you wish." Link happily accepted the Ocarina, and with a thank you, he left for Ordon Village.

As he arrived at his house, he climbed the ladder as fast as he could, and when he got inside, he sat on his bed and looked more closely at his instrument.

"I wonder how this works?" he asked himself. After fiddling with it for a few seconds, he managed to play a song, which happened to be Epona's song. After hearing Epona happily whinny. He played a different song. The song of Time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed as he was pulled into a portal.

Kokiri Forest

Link was having a bad dream. He dreamt he was in front of a castle, and a young girl and a woman rode away on a horse. The next second, he saw the foot of a large black horse, and as he looked up he saw a large man looking down him, the man smiled, and blasted Link with an energy bolt.

Link woke up, and almost screamed, but held it in, when a bright ball of light floated in front of him.

"Hey! I'm Navi the Fairy; I'm going to be your guardian Fairy now. The Great Deku Tree sent me! However, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you! C'mon" Navi said flying away. Link sprung out of bed, so happy to finally have a fairy, and bolted out side.

"LIIIIINNNNKKK!" Saria shouted from the ground.

"Hey Saria!" Link said, noticing that Navi was already down there, he ran down, but where he got down there, a figure fell on top of him, the last thing he heard was Saria screaming.

When he woke up, he heard someone say something and almost all the Kokiri came in

"Link, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who was that?" "

What?" Link finally said, confused by all the questions, until a ball of light suddenly flew up next to him.

"Hey Navi" Navi moved away, allowed Link to look at the other Link, who looked almost exactly like him, except for his clothes. He had the clothes of a Kokiri, but had what looked like a long sword, but would be a two handed sword for him. The other Link began to stir.

"Where am I… all I did was play that song…" he said as the Kokiri bombarded him with questions

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"How did you get here?"

"Huh… Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Kokiri Forest!" Fado told him

"How far from Ordon Village is that?"

"What's an Ordon Village?" Mido asked. This seemed to get Link awake, as he stood up. He then stopped, realizing he was as tall as a child, but he was in a smaller version of the Hero's Tunic, with what seemed to be a two handed sword strapped to his back. On closer inspection he discovered it was the Ordon Sword.

"WHAT THE CHUCHU!"

"What's a ChuChu?" Young Link asked… The other Young Link. Link fainted.

**Fun Facts for people who had no idea about thing in this chapter!**

**Fado is the name of the girl on that raised block of land in Kokiri Forest, the one that has the Blue Rupee next to her.**

**Yes, I pulled most of the Navi telling Link to go to the Great Deku Tree out of my head, which is why it is not correct.**

**I spell ChuChu like that because it looks cool.**

**I'm going to call one Link TPLink and the other OOTLink, so you can tell the difference between them.**

**Next chapter, Link goes to the Great Deku Tree with Link! Remember to review!**


End file.
